Cinderella: bleach style
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: Cinderella with some differences. Pairing is GrimmxFEMIchi All nice a fluffy, hope you enjoy it!


Cinderella

In a far off land there was a young maiden, whose mother lay sick. She called to her beautiful daughter one day, "I have not long left," she cried, "please be strong of heart and keep your gentle ways, do not condemn others who do wrong unto you but forgive them and never lay a hand against another." With this promise her mother fell silent and the maiden wept for her loss. Everyday she wept besides her mothers grave, until the snow fell. When it melted away, and the spring flowers began to bloom her father had taken a new wife. Along with this new step mother, she had two step sisters who were fair but cold of heart. They took from the maiden her pretty dresses and forced her into rags, so she could serve them. With no room she slept by the fire where the cinders kept her warm, where she would wake before dawn to serve them. Her father, a traveling merchant who was almost always away on business, knew nothing of how they treated her. Her name was Ichigo although they called her everything but.

"You freakin kitchen wench, where the hell is my food," Rangiku screamed, standing from atop the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," Ichigo called back, trying to balance all three trays. She had grown a little bit of back-bone since the arrival of her step mother. She could hear Rangiku storming down the stairs, the angry woman raised her hand to slap the ungrateful child before her. As the hand descended, Ichigo lunged backwards avoiding the blow. The tea cups rattled but didn't fall, this was a trick she had perfected only recently. Rangiku grabbed her by the hair, forcing her down onto her knees.

"Fight me one more time and I cut this off," she hiss her grip twisting her hair. Rangiku grabbed her sake and dango, storming out of the kitchen laughing. Ichigo carefully got up, tears in her eyes as she climbed the stairs to serve her ungrateful stepsisters. Karin and Yuzu, the girls opposite in looks but their personalities were snarky and cold. Karin was taller then her twin with a bland face, her eyes coal black and dead. Karin hid her boyish figure rather well with eye catching hair-do's and ruffly dress. Her twin Yuzu was rather small for her age and had a warm face that hide her sadistic nature. She scared away most of the men she talked to but all this could be hidden by revealing dress and the fact that she had some curves. As Ichigo set the trays down, their father exited his study.

"My daughters I leave for the merchant fair tomorrow what I can I get you?" he asked.

"Dresses and hair pieces," Karin said.

"Jewels and shoes," Yuzu said. He looked towards his first child, she had yet to speak.

"I ask only for a branch from the first willow tree you see on your way home," Ichigo said retreating to the kitchen, scowl plastered on her face when no one was watching.

On his way home, the over hanging branch of the willow tree knocked his hat off. Stopping he ordered his coach man to chop it off for him.

Upon receiving her gift, Ichigo planted the branch of the willow tree besides her mothers grave and began to weep, Her tears watering the tree.

In time it grew and became a haven for her, every day she would come sit under the branches and pray.

As the years passed Ichigo developed into a beautiful maiden, her orange hair fell in graceful waves to her hips, she became curvier and she had been graced with a generous bust, but all this had been hidden away with rags and ash. Upon her eighteenth birthday a royal announcement was made. A ball was to be held where any lady of the land could attend, so the prince could choose a bride.

Ichigo begged her step mother to allow her to go, the woman brushed off her attempts and laughed.

"Why would I allow an uncivilised brat like you to go with us, you don't own a dress, you're dirty and worst of all you don't own shoes, you'd only make a fool of yourself girl," Rangiku cried between bouts of laughter. Her daughters laughed with her, whispering snide remarks about how she was a beast, when ever she passed. Ichigo threw herself at the base of the willow tree and weeped, Rangiku saw this wretched display of emotions and smirked to herself.

"Ichigo, stop this foolishness at once it will do you no good, if you wash the floor, polish the silver ware and mend the clothing before the carriage arrives you may attend, I'll be back later I'm going into town with the girls to buy new dresses," Rangiku allowed herself a smile, the stupid girl would do anything to attend and now she couldn't.

Ichigo wiped away her tears with new strength and determination.

'I shall mend the clothing first' she thought, proceeding to the wash room humming.

A few minutes before the carriage arrived, Ichigo ran to her step mother smiling.

"I finished the chores set out for me, may I please go with you?" Ichigo asked begging, willing to wear anything her sisters gave her even if it was hideous. Rangiku took one look at her and laughed.

"You don't own a dress and there is no way you can scrub off all that dirt in time, why Ichigo why did you ever think you could go?" she laughed cruelly, Karin and Yuzu joined her. Ichigo frowned ran from the room, diving under the branches of her tree for shelter. Her shoulders shook as she cried upon the roots, sniffling she agreed with Rangiku, Ichigo could never attend the ball looking like she did. A breeze brushed the tips of the branches along her back in a comforting way, Ichigo looked up at the night and wished upon a star.

"Oh I wish I could go to the ball, I'd never ask for anything but this one chance to go," she cried. The lovely breeze turned into a fierce wind, Ichigo moved her hand to cover her face to avoid being hit by the branches of the willow, which already tore at her clothes. When the branches stopped she was no longer wearing her raggedy old dress but a blood red ball gown, with a short black leather corset. Her hair was swept up in pinned back curls and she wore fingerless lace gloves, upon her feet were black glass slippers. Ichigo laughed with glee, running towards the palace. She had the strangest of feelings that by twelve the magic would end and she would once again be nothing more then a kitchen maid.

Ichigo had arrived late, she could hear the ladies being announced. Alone, she traveled towards their voices.

Everyone stopped as she entered the room, watching as she descended the stairs. They stared enraptured by her beauty, Ichigo looked away from the quite room demurely a scarlet blush adorning her cheeks. She had never held the attention of so many people, she had never seen so many people before. After her decent down the stairs the music stared up once more. A man pulled himself away from a group of chattering ladies, much to their dismay, to come stand before her. He bowed as he reached her, Ichigo curtsied blushing once more as he kissed her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, cerulean eyes never leaving her soft honey-brown eyes.

"Of course," Ichigo replied. Shyly she placed her hand upon his shoulder allowing herself to be swept away by the music and dancing.

The reigning queen looked down at the young prince, happy that he had finally picked a maiden to dance with.

"Hey Nnoitra, Grimmjow's dancing with a happy look on his face," she called, dragging her husbands attention to her. Nnoitra snorted at his wife, coming to stand by her side not believing her. He slapped a hand over his mouth, almost spitting wine over the balcony.

"Oh wow Grimmjow has good taste," he muttered staring at the red haired beauty. The queen sighed in relief, her younger brother was the true heir to the throne. She was just ruling till he found a bride.

"Don't sound so relieved Neliel he could just be happy to dance with her and not marry." Neliel glared at her husband and snapped her fingers at a guard.

"Make sure no one disturbs them," she ordered, watching as the couple walked out on to the balcony.

Grimmjow was enchanted by her the moment she descended the stairs, she was a figure of grace and beauty but the blush on her cheeks made her look modest and naive. Unlike all the other ladies that were flocking to him, they were all flirting with him and they only mention how much they'd love to be queen. But as he danced with her, he realised she had no idea that he was the prince. When the song stopped he lead her out to the balcony, noticing that his sister and her partner were watching them. It annoyed him greatly, all they wanted was for Grimmjow to marry someone and take over the throne but he was glad when the guards stopped anyone from following them. It must have been his sisters doing.

Upon arriving the twins barrelled past the other ladies in an uncivilised display, their mother following behind them with much more grace. They would have continued like this, having sighted the prince but their mother had caught up with them as they paused at the top of the stairs.

"Grace and poise girls," she reminded them, holding their arms in a bone crushing grip. She let them go and watched as her daughters stalked their prey. Grimmjow blanched as he saw them approach, knowing once he was in those girls clutches he would never escape. When they were closer he turned back to resume his talk with that overbearing mother who was yanking her daughter around praising her qualities but the portly woman had wandered off to the table filled with cakes. He turned back to the approaching threat only meters away trying to smile when he was pulled onto the dance floor by a young Amazonian lady. She smiled and winked quickly pulling him further into the twirling crowd.

"I thought you might like some help escaping the toxic twins. I'm Halibel by the way," she said, a mischievous grin finding it's way in her on face.

"Thanks, I'm just going to say this straight out since you seem like a lovely lady but I have no interest in you and I will not marry you." Halibel stared for a second before smirking, laughter spilling from her lips annoying the other dancers.

"I'm already married, your sister and I are friends. My husband is the man asleep on the couch." she managed this betweens fits of laughter. It wasn't long before the song stopped and she had to relinquish her hold on him, he thanked her again glad for the break between monsters and dove head first in to the first group of ladies that didn't contain the twins.

Yuzu pouted when the Amazonian girl snatched away the prince like she owned him, her sister, Karin, rolled her eyes and walked away saying something about flirting with a duke. Well Yuzu wasn't like her easily pleased sister she wasn't going to give up till the prince was hers. All she had to do was catch his eye and dance with him and he would fall madly in love with her. Yuzu was going to execute her plan when the song had finished but the prince was talking to a group of ladies on the other side of the hall. She was about to just push her way through the dancers when a tall raven haired man blocked her path.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a deep sinful voice. She blinked a few times and then nodded, Yuzu was pretty sure that her jaw was slack. This was the most gorgeous man she had ever met.

Karin actually managed a smile when she saw Byakuya finally approach her sister. She had known for a few months now that the man was enchanted by Yuzu, it seemed that she liked him as well. Now it was her turn to find a charming young man to dance with, Karin didn't care one bit about the prince, in her eyes he seemed bland. She only went after him like a mad man because her mother expected it of her, Karin had here eyes on a young duke from the neighbouring town. He might of been a bumbling idiot that was awkward around ladies but he made her laugh and had actually looked passed the nickname others had pinned to them.

Ichigo could only smile as she was whisked into the bright colourful twirling skirts of the other dancers. She didn't know the charming man before her but the way he looked at her made her blush. He looked at her like she was the only lady in the world. She hadn't danced like this since she was a child, but the steps came easily to her. Ichigo was disappointed when the music stopped, knowing she would have to give him up to another young lady.

"Care to join me for a walk in the garden?" He asked, refusing to let go of her hand. She nodded, afraid her voice would fail her. It had been so long since she had had this much fun. He carefully led her down that stair case that connected the balcony and the gardens. Grimmjow let go off her hand when they reached the garden, letting her look around at her own pace. She was just as beautiful as the roses surrounding her, not at all like the other ladies he had talked and danced with so far. She was just so natural, none of this was an act to trap him. Grimmjow can't help but smile as he watches her skip about the garden, hopping from stone to stone avoiding the grass. It was just so childish and cute. Stoping she turned back and asked, "aren't you coming?" With the most beautiful smile on her face, hand held out towards him. Grimmjow managed a yes, blush staining his cheeks as he grabbed her hand. When he finally glanced at her, he saw that she too was blushing. A gasp of delight left her lips as they came upon the swing hanging from the oak, she hadn't been on a swing in years. Giggling she ran towards it, practically dragging the charming young man behind her.

"Would you like me to push you?" He asked, voice filled with amusement, before she had even seated herself.

"Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you," she said, giggling again. It has been so long since she could let herself relax like this, no step mother or step sisters barking an order at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, giving her a gentle push, skirts flying out around her with the motion.

"Very much, I've never been to anything so grand in my life and thank you." He halted for a second, wondering why she thanked him again but also why she had never been to a ball before. He voiced this to her, resuming in pushing the swing.

"For showing me your gardens, it has just occurred to me that you are the prince. No one else would do this for they wouldn't know the hidden paths that exist between the flowers." Ichigo purposely ignored his other question, she didn't know how to tell him she was nothing more then a maid and he would most likely be disgusted by her. She heard him sigh, Ichigo turned to face him wondering what was wrong. He managed a smile but it seemed forced.

"I was hoping you wouldn't realise who I truly am. Everyone changes the second they hear I am the prince, no one will speak freely with me and every action has a motive behind it." A soft sigh of understanding escaped her lips, the life of a maid wasn't much different from that of a prince going by his words. Ichigo let her fingers slide over his, turning to face him.

"Prince or a servant boy, it makes no difference to me. You are a human being just like everyone else and I'll treat you as such," she exclaimed, shocking him with her words. Grimmjow pulled her off the swing, pulling her close to him. Why couldn't everyone think like her, not only was she beautiful but her soul was as well. He wanted to kiss her, so he pulled her in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise but then leant into his chest a little, cheeks a soft pink, lips tilted up in a shy smile. He kissed her then, nothing more then a peck, not wanting to scare her away. As soon as it was over she averted her gaze to the ground, face as red as a tomato but he could see the smile on her lips. Grimmjow pulled her closer still, she was flush against his side now both of his arms wrapped around her petit waist. Grimmjow opened his mouth about to ask her if she would be his when the clock tower bells started to ring. Ichigo jumped at the clamour of the bells, leaning back in his grip to see the clock face. Twelve. Oh no, the magic was going to fade. Even after what she had said earlier a prince still couldn't be seen with a maid, social status meant everything to some people. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrenched herself from his grip.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping towards her, Ichigo hopped back a bit pulling off the glass slippers, it would be easier to run in bare feet.

"I'm sorry," she cried fleeing into the garden. Grimmjow stood there frozen for just a second, giving chase when his body caught up with his mind.

Ichigo looked back to find the prince chasing her, it only encouraged her to run faster. A cry tore from her lips as she tripped on the path, one of her slippers flying from her grip, Ichigo looked back wanting to grab it but she knew if she did he would catch her, she just continued to run. Guards stared after her as she passed them, only to be more surprised when the prince rounded the corner seconds after the girl.

"Close the gates, don't let her escape," he shouted at the guards, there was no way she get through the gates fast enough on foot before they closed. That was until she swung up onto one of the guards men's horses, ordering it into a gallop as she swung into the saddle. It was so graceful all he could do was watch as she escaped into the night, just making it through the gates.

"Open the gates, I want every available guard to search for her," he ordered, smile on his face about her daring escape, not even he would be able to mount a galloping horse like she did. He had to find her, first thing he did was collect the shoe that had been left behind. The slipper was made of black glass, not many cobblers had the skill to make something so delicate maybe even none but he would search every store and home in the nation until he found her. Running up the palace stairs, and past stunned guests, he ignored the ball in favour for the balcony his sister was watching from.

Neither of her daughters were dancing with the prince. The girl he was dancing with was beautiful but nothing more then common trash, no jewels adorned her gown or neck, she wore no makeup and her dress wasn't in fashion or made with expensive material. Rangiku could tell just by looking at it. The girl he was dancing with looked awfully familiar as well.

"Keep scowling like that and yah gonna get wrinkles on that pretty face of yer's." A smile tugged at her lips as she faced the speaker, a man she had known for many years.

"Gin I never scowl. Do you know who that girl is?" She asked taking the wine glass that was offered to her. Gin scanned the dancers, spotting the couple instantly, Grimmjow looked completely smitten with her. She actually looked like Ran's maid but he wasn't going to mention that to her, Rangiku treated the poor girl bad enough already.

"No, never seen her before but what does it matter Ran, your daughters are dancing with noblemen already. Does one of then really have to be with the prince?" He asked, wondering what her obsession with the prince was.

"Yes it does. I will have nothing but the best for my daughters," she hissed stalking off towards the dance floor. Gin watched her go, if she hadn't of married that merchant man within weeks of her husbands death he would have been sweeping her off her feet. He had been in love with her for a very long time. Rangiku handed her drink to a passing couple, scowl on her face scaring the couple to death, the man taking it without a word watching as she marched though the dancers towards the prince. She needed to know who that girl was, that vixen looked so familiar. Unfortunately for her when she finally got close enough to see her face the prince was leading her from the dance floor the song had ended. With a snarl Rangiku redoubled her efforts, pushing couples out of the way before they had a chance to leave. Again she was too late, the prince having lead the vixen out to the balcony. Rangiku moved to follow but the guards blocked her off. Screeching she turned on her heel storming off to find her daughters in order to get them away from the filth they were talking to. Her first target was Yuzu, the strawberry blonde talking to a tall raven head that she recognised as the current head of the Kuchiki family. A noble man but not good enough for her darling girl. Putting on a neutral face she approached the couple more calmly, if she were any less then a perfect lady in the eyes of society she could never show her face in public again. Delicately placing a hand on the ravens arm Rangiku pushed him out of the way forcefully, a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes at all. She had had enough of the trash that filled the room, and was disappointed in how easily the girls settled for second best. They were born to do great things, it was their destiny.

"Let's go darling, before this man bores you even more then he already has," she said, snatching up her daughters arm, making her cry out in pain. Yuzu had always been the weak one in her eyes, she needed much more guidance then Karin. The girl hesitated, glancing up at the raven before with some reluctance she stepped towards her mother.

"Enough let her go." The trio turned around startled, though the raven's face still the stoic mask it was earlier. Karin and a boy with silver hair standing behind them, a frown marring Karins face as she glared disapprovingly at her mother. Rangiku sneered at the girl, reaching for her as well to drag her away from the brat she was with. Karin stepped back slapping at her hand.

"Enough, I'm no longer following your silly orders anymore. I've had enough of chasing after the prince and destroying my reputation. Do you know what they call us mother? The toxic twins. No one will talk to us anymore because of it. I'm not doing it anymore and neither will Yuzu," Karin said, pulling Yuzu's wrist from their mothers grip and handing her over to Byakuya once more. Rangiku's eyes blazed with anger at her daughter's defiance. Growling she lunged at her, the brat moved to intercept but Karin held him back, slapping the woman when she was in range. The busty red head fell to the floor, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, hands on her bright red cheek.

"How dare you!" She hissed. Yuzu moved to help her up but Karin stopped her.

"Find Ichimaru-San, he'll look after her but don't help that woman yourself Yuzu or she'll sink her claws in again. I'm going out for some air," she said turning her back on her mother, her companion following her. A sigh escaped her lips as she finally stepped out of the palace into a cool.

"It was brave of you to stand up to her Karin." She turned to the man, a smile on her normally stoic face.

"Thanks Toshiro for stepping in to prote- Ichigo?!" Mid sentence a lady burst from the garden, running like the devil was chasing her. She looked back briefly but long enough for Karin to recognise her. It was most definitely her step sister, no one else had hair that bright. Toshiro turned around at her startled word, about to ask about the fleeing woman only to be shocked by the prince running past.

"Close the gates, don't let her escape," he shouted slowing his pace a bit, smile clearly visible on his face, even in the dark. The pair watched in silence as ichigo jumped up on one of the guards horse, escaping the palace grounds just as the gates were about to close.

"Open the gates, i want every available guard to search for her," he ordered, running up the stairs ignoring the couple as he passed. Karin paid little attention as he did, staring into the night wondering why Ichigo was running from the prince.

Ichigo was bent low over the horses neck, begging for the horse to go faster. The magic had already worn off, she back in the rags and dirt once again adorned her face but she still had one reminder left. A black glass slipper. Ichigo slowed the horse as she reached the cross roads, sliding down from its back. She thanked the beast, patting its muzzle before slipping into the surrounding forest. She knew the guards would be chasing her, finding the horse along the way, it would be safe. Clutching the slipper to her chest, ichigo started to hum the song she had danced to with the prince, a smile brightening up her face as she drifted through the forest.

"This will be a beautiful memory," she sighed, stepping under the branches of the willow tree as she had reached home. Ichigo paused at the base of the tree, climbing gnarled roots to reach the little hollow were the birds nested in the spring, it was there she hid the glass slipper.

"Thank you Mama," she whispered, believing her mothers spirit to be one with the tree. A gentle breeze came through the branches brushing against her softly as they danced about in the wind. Once the breeze stopped she made her back into the house, tossing a log on the fire she lay down next to the hearth. Dancing with the prince once more in her dreams.

"Neliel!" He shouted, bounding up the stairs almost red in the face from the running he had been doing. Nnoitra handed the boy a glass of wine, watching him down it with brows raised.

"I found the one," he said dreamily, walking over the balcony glancing at the other happy couples dancing. The pair stared at him concerned. They had never seen Grimm act like this before.

"Where is she?" Nel asked breaking his bubble, forcing him back to here and now. He looked at her and scowled that's when she noticed the slipper in his hand. This was going to an interesting story.

"She escaped into the night, I don't even know her name. The clock struck midnight and she took off. And no I did not fuck up and scare her away, she let me kiss her." He groaned sliding to the floor, glaring at the slipper in his hand. It glinted in the light.

"What is that slipper made of?" She asked, curious, Grimmjow said nothing just handed it over.

"Well we shall simply search the entire kingdom for her Grimmy, just give me a description and we'll have posters up all over the town," Nnoitra said, trailing over to his wife to look at the slipper as well.

"It's made of glass," Grimmjow muttered, thinking about the beautiful maiden he danced with. She was like a dream come true, innocent and true, nothing about her was false. But he couldn't remember what she looked like, which was odd seeing as he had spent most of the night looking into her eyes. They were unique and he couldn't look away but Grimmjow couldn't remember the colour, it was on the tip of his tongue and then gone.

"I can't remember what she looks like! It's like the entire encounter was a dream," he growled out, confused as to why this was.

"This is the same girl ya went out into the garden with yeah?" Nnoitra asked, it was the only girl he had really seen him with all night. He nodded, not really in the mood to speak anymore. Biting down in his thumb he thought about the girl, standing there completely silent for several minutes.

"Yeah I can't remember anything about her at all," he said, ripping his hand through his hair and slumping down in defeat next to Grimmjow. Neliel raised a brow at the pair of them, a smirk on her face. She held up the slipper, it was going to be the answer to all their problems.

"It's okay, we don't need to know what she looks like. This slipper will lead us right too her!" They looked at her like she was mental.

"That could fit more then one girl," Grimm said, groaning in annoyance at her silly ideas. Glaring at him she slapped her brothers shoulder with all the force she could muster. Those two were idiots.

"It's made of glass Grimm, they would of hand to have moulded the slipper to her foot. It will only fit her. Which means starting tomorrow morning I am going to have Ulquiorra take you to every home so that every maiden in the land can try on that slipper. And don't complain it was your idea to invite everyone and not just neighbouring royals and nobles. She could be a servant girl Grimmjow, will you be okay with that?" She asked, even though she knew how he felt about social statues.

"I don't care, I love her and that's all that matters."

"YUZU, KARIN AND ICHIGO, I NEED ALL THREE OF YOU DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Rangiku shouted, reading the letter in her hand that had come from the castle. A smile on her face from the contents, she still had a chance. Of course Ichigo was the first to present herself, she always was, polite despite being used. Such a stupid girl. Yuzu came scampering down the stairs next with Karin following behind slowly, frown ruining her face.

"That whore the prince was dancing with last night ran off, left behind a glass slipper and since he can't remember what she looks like all the maidens in the land will try it on and whoever it fits will be his bride. Which means we still have a chance girls, one of you will be his bride and there will be no arguments about it." Karin glared at her, scowling.

"No, we aren't going to marry the prince nor fool him. He should marry the girl he danced with," she said, moving to walk away when Rangiku snatched Yuzu's wrist. She just smiled sweetly at Karin revealing the knife she had hidden away in the folds of her dress, holding it up to Yuzu's neck. Ichigo gasped scrambling forward to help the girl.

"Uh uh," she murmured pressing the blade against the skin now.

"Come one step closer and she dies, disobey me and she dies. Karin I'm sorry my dear but you've lost your chance to marry the prince, Yuzu will be his lovely bride. Now go lock up that stupid wench in the attic, can't have anyone seeing her and making her try it on. What a disgrace it would be if it actually fit. Don't worry I won't harm her unless you disobey me," she warned. Gritting her teeth Karin grabbed Ichigo by the arm dragging her to the kitchen where all the keys were and were she could have a word privately with the girl. It wasn't until the heavy oak door was shut that she relaxed slightly and let her go.

"I saw you last night, it was you with the prince don't deny it. I'm not telling her anything, you should be with him Yuzu and I don't want the prince," she explained digging through the draw of keys, searching for the right ones.

"Why did you run away?" She asked, turning to face her step sister. Ichigo looked down at the ground, blushing.

"I'm just a scullery maid and he was a prince, I may have looked like a lady last night but once the magic wore off he would know what I was. A prince can't marry a maid," she muttered, tears welling in her eyes. Karin scowled at her words.

"Yes he can, he had the law removed. He can marry anyone he wants and we are going to make sure it's you. Do you still have the other slipper?" Ichigo stared at her, eyes wide nodding before dashing out to the yard to retrieve it. Karin watched as she ducked under the branches of the willow tree, only to come back inside with the slipper a bright smile on her face.

"I'm going to lock you in the attic, there's no way around it she'll check but what mother doesn't know is that there are two keys. I'll leave the other with you so you can unlock the door and come running down the stairs to claim your prince. I'm sorry for how badly we treated you Ichigo," Karin said, Ichigo just hugged her, forgiving her like her mother said she should. Everyone made bad choices in life.

"It's okay Karin, now let's go to the attic Yuzu is probably scared to death by now being all alone with that woman," she said leading Karin towards the attic. Karin just stared at her in shock wondering how she could be so kind after how she was treated.

Grimmjow groaned, they were only halfway through the houses of the noble families. And every lady in the house insisted on trying on the slipper, even when it was quite obvious it was going to fit. The maiden that owned it had delicate, tiny feet.

"What's next on the list Red, oh and if you could just run me through with your sword there that would also be nice," he muttered, slumping in his seat while his personal guard laughed at him.

"We are headed towards the Shiba household, and it I did that Nel would kill me Blue," Renji said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well then can we at least kill Ulquiorra, for fucks sake all he needs to do is inform them about whoever the slipper fits will be my bride but only after answering one simple question, not the entire royal decree and the trumpets announcing my arrival every time do we really need all that?" He groaned, happy that the raven had decided he would ride on horse back rather then in the carriage.

"Well you are the prince/soon to be king, trumpets are much needed to warn the people a pompous arsehole is arriving, just let Ulqui go and read it's the only time he ever gets to feel important." Renji was like a breath of fresh air, he was the only one that treated him like a normal person besides the maiden from the ball.

"No I think it's to announce your lard arse is arriving and to hide all the biscuits," Grimmjow said, snickering. The pair acted like children whenever they were left alone together, most times it never ended well for someone.

"Your majesty we have arrived." And now the trumpets. Instead of waiting for them to finish like normal he left the carriage and grabbed the nearest trumpet ripping it out of the mans hands.

"Enough, I've had enough of this," he growled bending the trumpet in half,

"And Ulqui I swear to god if you read in entire royal decree I will beat you with the trumpet. I'm tired and it's been a long day, you can read the entirety of it all tomorrow but I beg of you please no more for today." The raven nodded, seeing how tired the prince really looked, it wasn't just his usual angry for royal proceedings.

"Of course your majesty," he said, bowing slightly. Sighing he walked up to the door knocking on it lightly, normally he wouldn't need to do this but his majesty had stopped the trumpets that normally announced his arrival. A woman opened the door.

"My lady we are here on business for his royal majesty the prince, I'm sure you've already received the letter announcing our impending arrival," he said.

"Of course, please come in," she said, stepping aside to let the man in, eyes going wide when she saw the prince himself, hastily dropping into a deep curtsy.

"Your majesty." The prince did not look happy to be there, probably due to being forced by the queen.

"Upon royal decree every maiden in the land is to try on the slipper, if the slipper fits the maiden shall be asked one question by his royal majesty prince Grimmjow and if it is correct she shall become the prince's bride," Ulquiorra said, Grimm making himself comfortable as he did, the woman still standing.

"Go retrieve your daughters and female servants," Grimm ordered, hoping to be finished with this quickly.

"Yuzu, Karin," she called, "could you please join us my darlings." Offering the prince tea which he refused but his guard didn't.

"If you have any biscuits to go with it that would also be appreciated ma'am," he said, smiling at her. Rangiku nodded, curtsying before she left for the kitchen.

"Karin make a pot of tea and find some biscuits, Yuzu come with me," she ordered, knife still in the pocket of her dress. Karin just grit her teeth and put the kettle over the fire, waiting for them to leave the room before heading up to the attic.

"Ichigo, he's here," she whispered opening the door, Ichigo jumped up from her seat beaming. Karin filled her in on the situation as they descended the stairs, Ichigo getting the tea ready as soon as they stepped foot into the kitchen.

"This is my daughter Yuzu, Karin is making the tea as we speak. I thought it would be better to deal with this quickly then waste anymore of the princes time," a Rangiku said, seating herself in her husbands armchair. The slender raven called her daughter over, asking her to seat herself while he retrieved the slipper from another guard. Just as she was about to try it on Karin came through the door without the tea and Ichigo following close behind tea tray in hand. A scowled quickly spread across Rangiku's face at the sight of her.

"What are you doing? You're not meant to be here," she screeched, all composure gone at the sight of her smiling face, clean of dirt for once.

"The prince asked for all the ladies of the house, Ichigo has a right to try on the slipper as well," Karin said, seating herself on the foot stool and acting as if her mothers outburst had never happened. Everyone in the room slightly shocked by the outburst.

"Tea sir?" Ichigo asked, offering a cup to the prince. He stared at her for a second before saying no, not used to people calling him sir.

"Please address the prince as your majesty," his guard warned sternly.

"Of course sir. Here you go sir, I got out three kinds of biscuits i didn't know which sort you like so I thought an assortment would be best," she said beaming at him, also ignoring Rangiku's outburst. The guard thanked her, shoving an entire biscuit in his mouth.

"Get on with," she snapped at the raven, wondering what her daughter was up to. She had nothing to worry about, Ichigo didn't even attend the ball. With a sigh the raven nodded asking for Yuzu's foot, slipper now in his hand. Everyone watched with bated breath as he slid her foot into it.

"It doesn't fit," he muttered, quickly sliding it off her too big foot.

"Actually I'd like that cup of tea now miss," Grimm said, knowing it was going to he a long stay with how the mother was reacting to everything. Might as well get comfortable.

"Of course sir," she said, the guard warning her once again about calling him sir.

"Prince or a guard, it makes no difference to me. He is a human being just like everyone else and I'll treat him as such," Ichigo said as she poured the tea, surprising the pair. Especially the prince, the girl he had danced with said something similar. The guard laughed quietly, she had a strong back bone to ignore his warnings like that. She handed over the tea cup almost dropping it on his lap as Rangiku started shouting at the poor man. Karin rolled her eyes at her behaviour.

"Oh be quiet mother, we both knew it would never fit her foot just the same as we know it won't fit mine. Give up, the prince belongs to Ichigo." All eyes in the room turned to her at those words, then slowly moved to Ichigo. She blushed at the attention but remained silent.

"Somebody explain what she means now," the prince ground out, annoyance turning into anger. Ichigo said nothing but drew the other glass slipper from her pocket, moving to the raven she asked for the other, he handed it over without a word. Placing the slippers from the floor, she slipped her feet out of her worn slippers and into the glass pair.

"A perfect fit," the raven informed the room, amazed at how easily she got them on.

"How did you escape that night?" The prince asked, wanting to be totally sure it was her, despite her earlier words being the same as that night.

"I escaped on horse back, I ordered a guards men's horse into a gallop running along side it until I hoisted myself up into the saddle, just slipping through the gates." Grimmjow stood immediately, knocking over the tea tray in his haste to reach her. He pulled her into a tight hug fearing she would run away again, he would be heartbroken if she did. Ichigo returned the embrace, glad she would get to be with this man for the rest of her life.

"Why did you run away Ichigo?" He asked whispering, ignoring everyone else in the room. She looked down, rest her forehead on his chest.

"A prince cannot marry a scullery maid, no matter how much they love each other. It's the law," she murmured still not looking at him. He gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head up so he could look directly into her eyes. Such bright sparkling amber eyes, how could he ever forget such a beautiful girl.

"I got rid of that law, so Ichigo will you be mine?"

"ARRRAHHHHHHGGGG!" The couple jolted, all eyes turning to Rangiku who was sitting on the floor, that terrible scream coming from her. Suddenly laughing she stood, pulling a butchers knife from her dress pocket lunging for Ichigo. Grimmjow shoved her behind him getting ready to block it.

"He will marry one of my daughters nothing but the best for them," she screeched, swinging the blade at her. Before it could reach Renji had yanked her away from them, locking her arms behind her back and forcing her to drop the knife, look of disbelief on his face at her actions.

"Shūhei I think it's for a trip to the mental house, sire if we may?" Grimmjow just waved him off, thanking him as he turned back to Ichigo.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hands cradling her face, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yes Grimmjow," Ichigo answered, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'll be yours," she whispered, kissing him.


End file.
